As Told By Kenny
by musicfashionlover
Summary: Kenny's POV 'As Told By Eric' Mentions of Style! R&R!


My second South Park one-shot yay! Kenny's my favorite character so I know this is gonna be fun to write! So still working on my other stories I promise! Just alot of writer's block. Oh well.

Disclaimer: I don't own South Park or any of it's characters.

ENJOY!:D

* * *

At five Kenny meets Eric.

He sitting in the snow by Stark's Pond starting to freeze, not that it'd matter he'd come back again tomorrow anyways. His life sucks, he's poor, his parents and brother always fight, and his sister always cries. He also has no friends not that anyone would wanna be friends with him anyways he is the poorest kid in town after all. He just wants to die and stay dead even though he knows that's impossible so he tries to get back up but has no luck.

"OH GOD DAMMIT!" He suddenly hears what the fuck? He feels himself being lifted up why can't this person just leave him alone?

"Fuck off." He mutters pissed off before leaving. Back to hell.

xx

At six Kenny hates Eric.

He's a selfish, spoiled, psychopath his other friend Stan Marsh isn't that bad though, he's actually kind of nice. Well until Kyle Broflovski rolls into town then those two go off together and become 'super best-friends', more like super butt-buddies he jokes to Eric one day. He doesn't like when things change but he doesn't say so, he doesn't know them well enough he just keeps on joking, it's all he knows how to do.

xx

At seven Kenny's secret gets discovered by Eric.

He was walking to the bus stop one day after dying yet again same thing happening at home but it's getting worse they're poorer than ever because taking care off a three year old is hard not that he blames her same thing can't be said about his dad though.

"WHAT THE HELL ASSHOLE?! You died yesterday! Why are you here?", he hears, Eric damn wait what?

"You remember?" He asks, it's all he can think to say.

"Why would I not?"

"No one ever does. You're the first Eric." he said happy it's the best day of his life and races forward to hug him.

"Eh get off meh Kinny! I'm Seriously!" But he doesn't.

xx

At eight Kenny officially befriends Eric.

After the Scott Ternman incident everyone starts to distance themselves from Eric he stays for reasons unknown to everyone, including himself. He guesses it's cause he knows what it's like to be lonely and him and Eric have gotten alot closer lately he even started staying at his house. He considers Eric a good friend, he still hangs out with the others but for some reason it's not the same and for some reason he actually likes Eric but he doesn't question it neither does Eric.

Strange.

xx

At nine Kenny leaves Eric.

He doesn't mean to and doesn't want to either cause that means leaving everyone else. Hell was better than his actual home which was sad but he didn't dwell on it. He really missed everyone though especially Eric, speaking of Eric his soul was actually in him for awhile, weird right? Well it is South Park he was actually suprised by what he saw, how much Eric really missed him even though he tried to replace him, several times. He guesses Satan saw how sad he was one day and sent him back to earth he had mixed feelings about that but once he saw everyone again his mind changed. Even if Eric did punch him.

xx

At ten Kenny 'betrays' Eric.

They're playing superheros well he's not playing but you get the point and Eric being his usual self is conviced him and the others are 'evil' what an idiot. So he teams up with Cthulhu and banishes them and Kenny once again has to save the day, he tells Cthulhu to kill him in exchange for his friends, only an immortal can kill an immortal after all. But Eric ends up distracts him for whatever reason, that won't stop him though! Why does Eric have to be such an idiot? He'd never turn on him no matter how stupid he is, he is his best friend for a reason after all.

xx

At eleven Kenny admires Eric.

He gets whatever he wants and never has to share, he doesn't mind sharing with Karen but the others are a different story, his mom actually cares about him, and he gets to have a actual house with an actual bed. How he's still friends with him no matter what the others would leave the minute something happens to him. Assholes. How he doesn't have to look out or particularly care for anyone but himself and sometimes Kenny. He's pretty cool well for a psychopath anyway.

xx

At twelve Kenny is confused by Eric.

He's been acting weird lately, he's being mean, well meaner than usual and eventually he calls him out on it.

"What the hell Eric?" He says storming into his house.

"Aye! What are you doing here you black asshole?"

"Why are you acting weird? The truth Eric!"

"Fine! Butters likes me!" He's sorry what?

"Wait really? AHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Get out of my house!"

"Fine. Fine" He leaves still laughing wait til everyone hears about this.

xx

At thirteen Kenny likes Eric.

He finally realizes why he's stuck with him all these years, he likes the bastard. Why? He has no idea he doesn't know how to deal with it, he's never felt this way in the past girls were just away to pass the time or get money. Is it cause he's a guy? He accepted he was gay along time ago never told anyone though. Is it cause it's Eric? Probably, he means out of all the guys to fall for it has to be Eric. Of course it does life just loves screwing with him that way, he swears he cursed. Especially since he thinks Eric might be catching on, he's always trying to avoid him. Damn.

xx

At fourteen Kenny confuses Eric.

It's the most confusing day of his life, Eric just said he liked him, Eric. Eric CARTMAN. He thinks it's a joke after first it is Eric after all. Then he gets punched, that clears it up quick. Wait so Eric actually likes him? _This_ is the best day of his life, Eric _likes_ him, someone likes him and it's Eric. He quickly reaches forwards and kisses him before walking away, looks like Stan owned him 20 bucks.

xx

At fifteen Kenny gets with Eric.

They're offically together and he's as happy as can be, well most of the time they do fight alot and don't always make up they're both still stubborn as hell after all. Sometimes he wonders why they were even together, they were barely good at being friends. But it's when they do make up he realizes why they together, he doesn't want anyone else.

xx

At sixteen Kenny breaks up with Eric.

Or Eric breaks up with him. But they both agree, for once, to call it mutal. Doesn't stop the hurt though, nothing will.

xx

At seventeen Kenny gets back with Eric.

This has been the worst year of his life there's no way he could face him after all that happened atleast not for awhile he needs time to think but between school and his family there's no quiet so when he does see him again it's awkward. They don't talk for a while, just sit and just as he's about to say something Eric beats him to it.

"Kinny I-I really missed you."

"I missed you to Eric."

"We can't be just friends can we?"

"Do you wanna be? It wasn't the right time for us to be together maybe now is."

"I hate when your right."

"Wh-" He gets cut off again by Eric kissing him not that he minds of course. He kisses him back, he missed this. He still has alot of questions though maybe now he'll get some answers.

xx

At eighteen Kenny is happy.

For the first time in his life he can say he's happy; He has the best friends, best sister, and best boyfriend ever. He was finally able to move out of his house and take Karen with him they both currently live in an apartment in town. Oh and Stan and Kyle got together too to no one's surprise. Things are diffenrent this time, better, they don't fight as much, they talk more and it's all he could ever ask for. His life's been a living hell, he wouldn't have it any other way though, it got him the love of his life didn't it?

* * *

Why was writing for Eric easier? Oh well. It is DONE! YAY! Do you guys think I did a good job portraying Kenny's side of it? Let me know by reviewing please. Thanks for reading it means alot! Maybe I'll do more in the future? Who knows? This was actually really fun not that I didn't think it wouldn't be I wouldn't have done it. Welp...

BYE!:D


End file.
